


NSFW Arcana Drabbles

by MystiqueMisha



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Julian Devorak, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Riding, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Apprentice, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMisha/pseuds/MystiqueMisha
Summary: A small collection of spicy drabbles featuring Asra, Julian - or both - with the apprentice. The apprentice's gender is different in every chapter, and every chapter has the kink/sexual idea explained at the beginning.  Check notes at the end of the work for info on affordable fanfic commissions!1) Magical Sensory Strapon2) Double Penetration (on Julian)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A female apprentice acquires a magical strapon that makes her feel exactly as if she has her own sensitive penis. She can't wait to fuck Julian with it, and enjoy his tight arse.

You sit on your bed, and carefully open the lid of the box before you. You remember how the seller in the Red Market had smiled knowingly while asking you if you wanted the packaging to be discreet. As the lid comes off, the sunlight falls on the Godsend inside. You carefully, reverently lift it from within and stand up.

Folding away the instruction sheet, you take a deep breath and place it between your legs. You're already wet with anticipation, as you fasten the straps on either side of your hips and press the base of it against your swollen clitoris.

You glance up and almost gasp at what you see in the mirror. It's you, except you now have a penis. Your very own, beautifully shaped, strong penis. You bite your lip in excitement and run your fingers along the erect length - and you come tumbling to your knees at the overpowering sensation. It's new, it's foreign, it's incredible and it's so very welcome.

This is no ordinary strapon, you really do have your penis. You can feel everything that you do to it, the warm grip of your fist, the stroking of your curious fingers, the sensitivity of the tip as you press your thumb against it. You don't realise that you've been masturbating and being vocal about your pleasure, until you hear another gasp in the doorway.

"I...I heard your voice...so I came...uh..." Julian stands there, shocked and mesmerized by what he sees before him. Through your haze of desire, an idea clicks into place.

*20 minutes later*

Julian gently smiles down at you, his hair framing his face as he straddles your lap. "Ready for something you've never experienced before?"

You're almost growling with impatience as you grasp his hips, trying to pull him down onto your dick which he was skilfully sucking a few minutes ago.

"Easy, darling," he murmurs, checking his entrance with saliva slick fingers one last time before positioning your cock between his cheeks. Feeling your sensitive tip press against his tightness is enough to make you mad with impatience.

Julian finally gives in, and sinks a little lower, his ring of muscles giving away to envelop your tip - and the force of gravity pulls him a little lower so that a couple of inches of you are now suddenly buried in the tightest heat imaginable. Your nerve endings - nerve endings along your aching penis - are on fire and your eyes glaze over.

"Good, darling?" Julian asks with a chuckle, running a hand lovingly through your hair. You nod, mouth falling half open. He grins sweetly. "Good, good. I aim to please. Ok, here I come."

That's the last warning you get before he slides all the way down, burying you inside himself completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A male apprentice and Asra treat Julian to the double dicking of his life. Short and spicy.

"Would you like to face me or face him?" I asked, planting a wet kiss on the side of his pale neck. Behind Julian, Asra gripped his hips and slowly began to push himself in alongside me. He stopped a few inches in, and pressed his sweaty forehead to Julian's shoulder.

"Ilya..." He panted, overwhelmed by the friction of his cock against mine, surrounded by the doctor's maddeningly tight heat. "You can...you can face me the second time we do this."

"Ok, so face me now," I turn Julian's head back to me and kiss him on the mouth, trying to muffle my moans as Asra continues to press in. "Think you can handle a second time doing this, facing Asra?"

Julian struggles to speak as he's stuffed full of cock, but he manages to utter one word. "Easily."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offering affordable fanfic commissions, including for NSFW content! Copy and paste the following link into your browser, and email me at sohinim16@iimcal.ac.in to discuss your request. Or if you'd like to pay directly through PayPal instead of through ko-fi, you can avail a discount!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/P5P6DFXV


End file.
